Prohibido
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Mini Reto de Mayo: Sexo en la oficina" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". (AU) Koga&Ayame: Estaba enamorada de su jefe, y sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo. Todo se vino abajo cuando se enteró de que él estaba enamorada de otra... las cosas dieron un giro de 180 y las cosas terminaron de la manera mas increíble posible.


**Este fic participa en el "Mini Reto de Mayo: Sexo en la oficina" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".**

 **Palabras (según word): 5000**

 **Mis variables: azul, verde, falda y pluma**

Ufff! Estuve todo el día escribiendo esto, así que quizás no esté del todo bien... pero es lo que hay! jajaja no tengo tiempo y tampoco tenía buenas ideas así que es lo que salió... no sean malas conmigo si? ya casi es medianoche del ultimo dia del reto, asi que mejor no me tardo mas y lo subo de una vez! :)

* * *

 **Prohibido**

Estaba mal, y lo sabía. Ya se había dicho a sí misma muchas veces que no debía coquetear con su jefe, pero no podía evitarlo al sentir el peso de su mirada encima de ella. Era asfixiante, y cuando sus ojos la miraban tan penetrantemente apenas era capaz de pensar coherentemente.

—Ayame, ¿nos vamos a casa? —le preguntó una joven de cabello oscuro recogido en un moño alto.

—¿He? —pestañeó confundida— Claro, solo déjame recoger mis cosas.

Estaba tan concentrada que no había escuchado a su amiga acercarse a su cubículo. La intromisión repentina la volvió a la tierra, si seguía haciendo competencia de miradas con su jefe estaría a solo dos segundos de bajarse las bragas y pedirle que la hiciera suya sobre el escritorio.

—Bien, me iré adelantando. Te espero en el auto —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado.

Mientras recogía sus cosas miró nuevamente a su jefe a través de la pared de vidrio que separaba su oficina del resto, y lo vio reírse disimuladamente. ¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento y por eso se burlaba de ella? Era imposible que él la tomara en serio después de todo.

Él atendió una llamada y se giró en su silla, dándole la espalda. Eso era incómodo para ella, no entendía del todo cómo es que era capaz de darle miradas tan profundas y luego ignorarla como si nada. No podía evitar preguntarse si es que acaso jugaba con ella, o simplemente todo era parte de su imaginación. Sería demasiado vergonzoso si fuera así.

Con dudas caminó hasta su oficina, que tenía la puerta abierta y golpeó para llamar su atención antes de entrar.

—Siento interrumpir pero… —susurró nerviosa.

—Espérame un segundo cielo —le dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea antes de apartar el celular de su oído— ¿Qué es? Tienes toda mi atención.

¿Le había escuchado mal o en realidad le había dicho "cielo" a la persona con la que hablaba?

En ese momento deseó que la tierra se la tragara allí mismo. Él tenía novia, o peor aún, una esposa… debería habérselo imaginado.

Todas sus ilusiones, y básicamente su dignidad también, habían sido pisoteadas en el suelo con solo una frase, que ni siquiera había sido dirigida a ella. Tragó saliva e intentó de que no le afectara, después de todo solo le atraía físicamente, ¿cierto?. Había cientos de tipos apuestos ahí afuera, uno menos en la lista no era nada… Mejor enterarse ahora que pasar vergüenza luego.

—¿Hola? Tierra a Ayame, ¿estás ahí? —se burló cuando ella se quedó en silencio.

—Oh, sí, lo siento. Aquí tiene los informes que me pidió, si no necesita nada más me retiro —su voz era monótona, y evitó a toda costa cruzar su mirada con la de él. No soportaría mirarlo ahora mismo.

—Hey… Si me tratas de "usted" me haces sentir viejo, puede llamarme por mi nombre y tutearme, ¿sabes?

—Si no me necesita entonces me retiro —informó, ignorando el comentario anterior— Buenas noches Sr. Wolf.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de allí, antes de subir al ascensor volvió la vista atrás, y él la estaba mirando… cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él le sacudió la mano y ella deseó llorar. Bajó la vista, fingiendo que no lo había visto y sintiendo que el tiempo que tardaban las puertas del ascensor en cerrarse pasaba demasiado lento.

* * *

Lo único que quería era encerrarse en su cuarto y revolcarse en su autocompasión, pero su amiga no ayudaba. Desde el preciso momento en que se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto de su auto no hizo otra cosa más que insistir en que le contara qué había pasado. Bueno, no podía culparla, cuando la vio estaba prácticamente llorando a moco tendido.

—Pedí comida china, ¿está bien? —preguntó tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y suspiró.

—¿Me dirás que pasó? —insistió.

—Ya te dije que no fue nada, Rin. No insistas.

—Mmm… si no hubiese sido nada no habrías aparecido llorado de esa manera.

Era vergonzoso, ¿por qué insistía en recordárselo? Rin no era la clase de personas que se conforman con una respuesta a medias, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ceder y contarle todo. No podía escaparse de ella, puesto que compartían departamento y trabajaban en la misma empresa.

—No quiero hablar de ello ahora mismo, ¿puedo contártelo mientras cenamos?

—Está bien —respondió sonriente—. Aprovecharé para bañarme antes de que llegue la comida.

—Bien.

Eso le daría tiempo suficiente para juntar los pedazos de su dignidad rota en pedazos e inventar alguna excusa creíble.

* * *

No sabía cómo enfrentaría ese día, y en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la empresa deseó pedir el día libre e inventar alguna enfermedad, o quizás no sería necesario fingir, se sentía enferma del estómago del solo pensar que tenía que pasar todo el día sentada en un escritorio a la vista de su jefe.

—Estúpido Kouga —maldijo para sí misma en un intento por librarse de su frustración.

—Nos vemos Ayame, trata de no toparte con ninguna enorme araña hoy —se burló su amiga dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de marketing del tercer piso.

—¡No te burles! —se quejó sintiéndose avergonzada de que la gente hubiera escuchado lo que su amiga le acababa de decir. Maldita.

—Oh, buenos días Ayame —la saludó su jefe, al pasar por su lado— Que inusual que llegues tarde.

A la muchacha se le heló la sangre en las venas al sentir esa voz a su espalda, temía enfrentarlo pero no tenía opción.

—Ah, si… No me sentía muy bien esta mañana —dijo con la mirada baja.

—¿Te sientes bien ahora? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, no se preocupe. Estaré bien.

Inesperadamente él posó su mano sobre su frente para verificar que no estuviera con fiebre. Aquel pequeño gesto la hizo sonrojar y de pronto no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir.

—Parece que no tienes fiebre, pero… ¿estas segura de que no quieres ir a casa?

Kouga alejó su mano y Ayame se abofeteó mentalmente cuando extrañó el contacto de su piel tibia y suave. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para huir de ahí.

—Creo que estaré bien.

Se traicionó a sí misma. Su mente y su corazón se peleaban por tomar el control porque sí, en medio de su larga noche en vela había aceptado que no sólo era atracción física lo que sentía por Kouga Wolf, sino algo más profundo, algo que bien podría definirse como amor… estaba estúpidamente enamorada de su jefe, y aun no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a su nuevo descubrimiento.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que si quieres irte a casa temprano o si necesitas algo me avisaras.

Ella asintió en silencio mientras caminaban hasta el elevador que los llevaría al décimo piso, donde ambos trabajaban. Kouga era el encargado del área financiera y Ayame su secretaria; ambos trabajaban bastante bien juntos, y a diferencia de otras secretarias que se quejaban de sus malvados jefes, a Ayame le gustaba mucho su trabajo.

Ese silencio que se formó entre ellos era algo incómodo, pero no sabía que sería correcto decir para romperlo. De alguna manera desde la noche anterior todo había cambiado, y era difícil hablar como lo habían hecho siempre.

* * *

El día había transcurrido dolorosamente lento, pero agradecía la enorme cantidad de trabajo que le habían asignado, porque así era más fácil distraerse y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto de Kouga.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para la salida cuando una joven de más o menos su misma edad y largo cabello azabache se presentó en la oficina vistiendo un hermoso vestido **azul** brillante. Ayame se quedó boquiabierta admirándola, era hermosa.

—Disculpa —le dijo algo tímida—, busco la oficina de Kouga Wolf, ¿es por aquí?

—Si señorita, ¿qué necesita?

—Quisiera hablar con él si es posible.

—Por favor siéntese mientras intento comunicarme con él —dijo de forma amable ofreciéndose un asiento frente a su pequeño escritorio.

Ayame inmediatamente llamó a su jefe, que andaba sabe Dios por dónde. Normalmente no atendía a la gente a menos que tuviera una cita previamente agendada, pero esa joven sentada delante suyo definitivamente no era alguien que venía a cerrar algún negocio o algo por el estilo.

—Sr. Wolf, lo busca una señorita en su oficina…

—¿Quién es? En mi agenda no hay ninguna cita, dile que se vaya… —dijo de forma brusca.

—Me llamo Kagome —le susurró la muchacha sonriéndole de forma confidente—, Kagome Higurashi.

—Creo que la señorita Higurashi insiste —dijo algo confundida.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Kagome está allí? Iré inmediatamente, dile que me espere.

Antes de que replicara la comunicación se había cortado.

—Si es tan amable de esperar, llegará enseguida.

—Muchas gracias… hee… Creo que no te pregunté tu nombre —se rió luciendo algo culpable.

—Soy Ayame —le sonrió.

—Es un placer conocerte Ayame —le tendió la mano por sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

Se sentía cohibida, y algo dentro suyo le gritaba que esa era la enamorada de Kouga, y que no debía socializar con el enemigo.

— _"No seas tonta. Ella no tiene la culpa"_ —se dijo a sí misma—. El gusto es mío —respondió aceptando gustosa su apretón de manos.

Kagome desprendía una calidez inusual, algo que no había percibido de ninguna persona antes, y entendió qué es lo que Kouga veía en ella. Comprendió además que ella no era una digna rival para alguien de ese calibre. Se sentía deprimida, habría preferido mil veces imaginarse a Kouga con una chica fea y malvada como una bruja. El pensamiento le provocó un ataque de risa histérica.

—Lamento haber pensado de que sería una rival que esté a tu altura —soltó de pronto mientras seguía riendo.

Kagome la miró sin comprender que le sucedía a esa muchacha, que había empezado a reírse de la nada y que le decía esas cosas sin sentido.

—Lo siento, no me hagas caso —se disculpó sintiendo que sus ojos se aguaban.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada— ¿Qué pasa?

Era tonta. Daba vergüenza ajena llorando así delante de alguien a quien acababa de conocer; y sin embargo, el contacto de la mano cálida y amable de su contrincante fue más que suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor… se odiaba a sí misma.

—Sí, lo siento —se limpió los ojos con rapidez y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

—¡Kagome!

Ambas se giraron hacia esa voz, Kouga corría apresurado hacia ellas. Su rostro radiante de felicidad hizo sentir peor a Ayame, quien inmediatamente se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió rápidamente al baño mientras el hombre capturaba entre sus brazos a la jovencita de cabellos azabaches. Quizás debería simplemente irse a casa, no soportaría verlos juntos.

—Dejé mis cosas en mi escritorio —se lamentó.

Rin no saldría del trabajo sino hasta una hora más tarde, y ella no tenía ni su pase de autobús, ni dinero para un taxi encima. Se lavó la cara e intentó que no se notara que había estado llorando antes de tomar valor suficiente para volver.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha hasta su escritorio, deseando que ni Kouga ni Kagome estuvieran allí cuando ella llegara, y así podría irse sin que nadie más la viera.

—Te lo pido de buena manera, por favor ya no me molestes —escuchó la voz angustiada de una mujer.

Kouga y Kagome parecían discutir dentro de la oficina de éste, ella intentó alejarse y él la agarró del brazo antes de que se fuera.

—Por favor, escúchame. Sabes que te conviene estar conmigo y no con ese bueno para nada —le dijo atrayéndola hacia sus brazos.

Kagome se había zafado de los brazos de Kouga y le había abofeteado, dejándole una marca roja en la mejilla y una mirada anonadada en los ojos.

—No… No tienes derecho a decirle así —gritó al borde de las lágrimas—. Solo vine a advertírtelo, por favor no hagas que tenga que dejar de hablarte para siempre.

Salió de la oficina, limpiándose las lágrimas de frustración con la mano, y se topó con Ayame en la puerta. Ambas se miraron sin saber que decir.

—Lamento que tengas que verme así —se disculpó avergonzada—, Kouga me sacó de mis casillas y yo… —soltó un largo suspiro— ¿Puedes decirme cuanto de eso fue lo que escuchaste?

—Yo… yo no escuché nada —mintió.

—Vamos, dímelo —se rió, soltando más lágrimas—. Prometo no enojarme.

—Todo —susurró avergonzada de sí misma, no era de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas—. Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, lamento haber venido a hacer una escena en tu lugar de trabajo. En serio lo siento.

Ambas se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse, estaban locas, eso debía ser. Kagome la envolvió en sus brazos, poniéndola incomoda y haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Lo siento —dijo alejándose inmediatamente—. Es que sentí que a ambas nos hacía falta un abrazo —murmuró sonrojada.

Ayame le sonrió y fue ella quien la abrazó esta vez.

—Creo que tienes razón.

* * *

Bien, todo en la última hora y media había sido bastante peculiar y hasta incómodo. Kouga no había salido de su oficina desde que Kagome se había marchado, y Ayame solo deseaba irse a casa y descansar de todas las emociones fuertes de ese día.

—¿Sr. Wolf? —le llamó, entrando a su oficina— Aquí le dejo los informes que me pidió, y estas autorizaciones del departamento de marketing que tiene que firmar.

—Está bien, muchas gracias —respondió, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ciudad que se podía ver desde el ventanal de su oficina.

—Yo… uhm… ¿necesita algo más?

—No. Puedes irte a casa, que tengas buen fin de semana.

—Entonces me retiro, adiós.

Él no respondió. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su jefe, pelear de esa manera con la persona de la que estás enamorado no debía ser nada fácil de superar.

Estaba esperando a Rin en la entrada del edificio cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

—Lo siento Ayame, creo que tendré que pedirte que vuelvas —era la voz de Kouga—. Acaba de llegar un aviso urgente del presidente y tengo que hacer un montón de papeleos, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Está bien. Voy para ahí.

—Lamento la espera —se disculpó Rin— ¿Vamos al auto? Aquí hace un frio horrible —se quejó abrazándose a sí misma.

—Lo siento, creo que tendré que quedarme un rato más. Ve tú a casa, luego tomaré un taxi.

Corrió hacia el interior del edificio sin darle más explicaciones a su amiga.

—Vaya, llegaste muy rápido —dijo Kouga sorprendido cuando la vio entrar de nuevo.

—Aún no me había ido.

Ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio del muchacho y se pusieron manos a la obra. El resto del edificio estaba desierto, y la única luz visible, en ese piso al menos, era el de la oficina de Kouga.

* * *

Kouga trajo café para ambos, estaban tomando un descanso antes de continuar, ya casi eran las diez de la noche y ellos seguían allí.

—Ya es muy tarde, ¿tu novio no se enfadará si llegas tan tarde a casa?

—Yo… yo no tengo novio —respondió nerviosa, era la primera vez que hablaban de cosas de ese estilo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Es una lástima, eres muy linda —sorbió un poco de su café mientras Ayame se coloreaba como un tomate.

—¿Tú… tú crees? —sonrió tímidamente— ¿Y qué hay de usted?

La sonrisa nostálgica de él la hizo odiarse a sí misma, luego de lo que había pasado esa tarde no era posible que él estuviera cómodo hablando de ello.

—Ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre —se burló—. ¿Recuerdas a la chica de esta tarde? —ella asintió, no era momento para decirle que en realidad había escuchado y visto todo— Pues, ella me gustaba, pero creo que me rechazó de nuevo. Supongo que éste fue el no definitivo, debería rendirme.

Ayame se compadeció de él, sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazada. Quiso consolarlo, pero no sabía que decir.

—Oh… es una lástima, tú también eres muy apuesto —no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir que parafrasear lo que él le había dicho.

—¿Tú crees?

—Digo… —se sonrojó avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir— Si yo tuviera oportunidad con alguien como tú no podría ser más feliz.

¡Dios! ¡Eso era prácticamente una confesión! ¿Acaso su cerebro se esforzaba en dejar en evidencia su estupidez a cada rato?

Para su sorpresa él se rio alegremente.

—¿Ah, si? Gracias, eso me levanta el ánimo. Que una chica tan linda como tú esté dispuesta a darme una oportunidad me hace pensar que no soy un total bastardo como pensaba.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —chilló nerviosa.

Giró su rostro para que no pudiera notar su sonrojo, pero él la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara. Ella quedó prendada de su mirada celeste inmediatamente, y la caricia de su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios la llevó al cielo.

Kouga bajó la mirada a sus labios, como si le pidiera permiso para besarla; ella cerró los ojos y le dejó hacer lo que quisiera. El suave tacto de sus labios masculinos sobre los de ellas nubló su mente y sus sentidos, solo deseaba que la siguiera besando. Todo empezó como un simple y casto beso, pero cuando él la agarró de la cintura y la arrancó de la silla para sentarla sobre su regazo las cosas se empezaron a descontrolar un poco.

La piel de Ayame se quemaba por el tacto del cuerpo masculino debajo suyo, los labios y la lengua exigente de Kouga la obligaban a doblegarse ante él, y ella aceptaba gustosa la ferocidad y la pasión con la que devoraba su boca.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire Kouga notó un brillo peculiar, encantador y casi infantil, en los ojos **verdes** de Ayame, y su corazón latió desbocado en su pecho. Sin pensarlo mucho tiró al piso todos los papeles y demás cosas que estaban sobre su escritorio y recostó a la muchacha sobre el mismo.

—¿Qué… que haces? —preguntó nerviosa, con la mente aun levemente nublada.

¡Dios! ¡Nunca la habían besado de esa manera! La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de brincar de felicidad por todo el edificio.

—Eso es obvio, ¿no?

Le sonrió de forma lobuna antes de bajar sus labios hasta su cuello y comenzar a besarlo. Era más de lo que Ayame podía aguantar, estaba tan malditamente enganchada a Kouga que cualquier roce y caricia le quemaban la piel y la hacían delirar.

Para Kouga eso no era suficiente y se deshizo de la chaqueta de la muchacha, descubriendo con gratitud que llevaba un sostén negro debajo de su camisa blanca. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que no se la había sacado en todo el día.

—Esto me gusta —le dijo, jugueteando con los pequeños botones de la camisa impecablemente blanca de la joven.

—¡Oh mierda! —susurró— No tuve tiempo de lavar la ropa estos días, era lo único que tenía limpio —se excusó avergonzada.

—¿En serio? Me pregunto de qué color serán tus bragas…

Sin pedir permiso le levantó la **falda** hasta la mitad del muslo y empezó a juguetear con ella.

—Apuesto a que son de color rosa —dijo altanero—. Me moriría por verte con algo de encaje.

Ayame estaba nerviosa, excitada y asustada; extraña combinación de sentimientos. Por una parte le halagaba (aunque pareciera raro) lo que Kouga le estaba diciendo, pero por otro lado no quería que la tratara como una suerte de premio consuelo.

—Creo que deberíamos detenernos —dijo incorporándose del escritorio—. No quiero que sea así.

—¿Qué pasa nena? —preguntó preocupado acariciándole el cabello.

Que la llamara así sonaba tan impersonal que le dieron ganar de llorar (otra vez), luego iría a visitar a su ginecóloga para asegurarse de que no tenía problemas hormonales o algo por el estilo, porque eso de querer llorar por cualquier cosa estúpida la estaba preocupando.

—No quiero ser tu plato de segunda mesa —susurró con voz temblorosa—. No quiero que te fijes en mí sólo porque Kagome no quiso saber nada de ti.

Oh si, ese había sido un golpe bajo, y deseó volver el tiempo atrás y retirar sus palabras cuando una expresión de dolor atravesó el rostro de Kouga.

—Yo… yo… Lo siento, lo que dije fue estúpido —se disculpó.

Él apartó la mirada y caminó hasta el ventanal apoyando la frente en el mismo. Ayame se sentía miserable y culpable. Kouga no le había hecho nada malo para que le dijera algo así.

—En serio… —tomó una bocanada de aire antes de voltearse y fijar su mirada en la muchacha que seguía sentada sobre el escritorio— ¿En serio piensas que soy esa clase de hombre?

Enfadado caminó hasta ella, acorralándola para que no escapara. Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos, sin saber qué diablos quería decir con eso.

—Contéstame —le exigió— ¿En serio crees que eres el reemplazo de Kagome? Sabes tan bien como yo que te besé a pesar de que luego pudieras denunciarme por acaso sexual o alguna de esas mierdas… —bufó.

La muchacha pestañeó aturdida, nunca había tenido presente aquello, ella no deseaba perjudicar a Kouga de ninguna manera.

—No —susurró—. No creo que seas ese tipo de personas, pero…

Sus dudas la atormentaban, ella no era competencia para alguien como Kagome.

—Pero nada —bufó, tomándola de las muñecas y echándola sobre el escritorio de nuevo—. Escúchame bien, si quieres irte hazlo ahora mismo, y olvidemos lo que sea que haya pasado aquí. Si te quedas asumiré que confías en mí plenamente.

Ella no sabía que decir… era una oferta muy tentadora. ¿Se arrepentiría demasiado si decidía irse? Si, definitivamente lo haría. Dejó las dudas a un lado y lo besó. Él correspondió gustoso a su beso, y esta vez dejó la pasión y calentura a un lado para mostrarse más amable y cariñoso con ella. Fue un beso totalmente diferente, dulce, tierno, cariñoso, que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—No dudes —le susurró Kouga al oído cuando se separaron—, ¿acaso nunca te percataste de la manera en la que te miraba? Sé que estaba encaprichado con Kagome, y no sé en qué momento me empezaste a gustar, pero así son las cosas… Creo que no había sido capaz de darme cuenta antes.

Escuchar esas palabras de su boca era mucho mejor de lo que podía interpretar de ese beso, y sonrió con alegría, pues eso era mucho mejor de todo lo que había fantaseado hasta ese entonces.

—Menos mal —suspiró—. Empezaba a pensar que todo era parte de mi imaginación.

Ambos rieron, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron una extraña electricidad en el ambiente los rodeó.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con dudas. A Ayame le enterneció que pidiera permiso para seguir con lo que habían empezado.

—Hazlo —dijo tomando su mano y ayudándolo a deshacerse de su camisa.

La ropa voló y desapareció como por arte de magia mientras se besaban hasta que quedaron solamente en ropa interior. Kouga le besaba el cuello cuando Ayame recordó algo que la alteró.

—¡El guardia de seguridad! —chilló de repente— Podría venir en cualquier momento.

Él se rio y le impidió de que saliera corriendo a buscar su ropa.

—No vendrá —dijo tranquilo—. Cada vez que me tengo que quedar trabajando hasta tarde tiene prohibido venir a interrumpirme.

Ayame lo miró, con nuevas dudas asomando en sus ojos verdes.

—No seas desconfiada, ¿quieres? Es la primera vez que tendré sexo en la oficina con mi secretaria… o cualquier otra persona.

En vez de calmarla, la puso más nerviosa.

—Vamos, no te pongas tensa. Es una nueva experiencia, ¿sabes? Puede ser algo bueno para ambos.

—Decidí que confiaría en ti, así que lo haré —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Así que no me defraudes.

—Por supuesto que no—sonrió.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, Ayame seguía nerviosa, y Kouga lo notaba. Quizás no estaba lista para tener sexo… bueno, no la podía culpar, hasta el momento solo habían coqueteado discretamente, y era un gran paso para ella. Lo entendía, pero lo que lo molestaba un poco era que ella no fuera capaz de decirle que no quería hacerlo.

—Oye… —lo llamó— Yo… te enojaras si yo no… —no sabía que decir, era algo demasiado incomodo— Es que yo nunca he… yo, yo…

Él la atrapó entre sus brazos y enterró la nariz en su abundante cabello rojizo.

—Tonta… no podría enojarme por eso. Podemos ir poco a poco, ni siquiera te pedí salir como corresponde.

—Yo… yo quiero complacerte, pero no tengo experiencia, y debo confesar que tengo algo de miedo.

—No hay porqué apurarse.

—Enséñame, por favor.

Se lo pidió con tanta vehemencia que casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. ¿Qué podría enseñarle a una virgen que aún no estaba lista para tener sexo? Era una difícil encrucijada.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo dudoso— No quiero lastimarte, ni hacer nada que pueda parecerte desagradable.

—Te dejaré hacerlo —dijo convencida.

No aguantó. En un ágil movimiento le sacó las bragas y la sentó a horcajadas sobre el escritorio, arrodillándose en el piso y enterrando la nariz en los rizos rojizos que cubrían su pubis, olfateando el dulzor de sus fluidos que ya habían empapado sus bragas. Un leve jadeo escapó de la garganta de Ayame, quien apretó los labios para contener los gemidos que amenazaban con brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Hueles tan bien —susurró complacido.

—Que… ¿Qué haces?

Para ella era demasiado intimidante y vergonzoso tener al tipo del que estaba enamorada con la cara hundida entre sus piernas. Kouga le sujetaba las rodillas, impidiendo que las cerrara.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, déjame hacer esto —le pidió, rozando con los labios el interior de sus muslos.

Ayame temblaba como hoja, sintiendo que de un momento a otro de desmayaría, y se aferró al escritorio para no desfallecer.

—Bien —accedió.

Kouga besó con lentitud cada rincón de piel del interior de sus muslos, mientras Ayame cerraba los ojos e intentaba evitar que sus dientes castañearan. El placer subía por sus piernas hasta instalarse en su vientre. Las suaves caricias de Kouga le nublaban el pensamiento y sentía que se derretiría de un momento a otro.

Él deslizó un dedo en su interior y el cuerpo de Ayame se tensó en un espasmo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Que apretado! —murmuró él complacido— Está tan caliente y húmedo.

Ayame se sentía caliente, como si el fuego la estuviera consumiendo poco a poco. Él la acarició con una lentitud enloquecedora, deshaciéndose poco a poco de su pudor, hasta que ella se apretó contra su mano, impaciente por recibir más. Fue entonces que deslizó otro dedo en su interior, bombeando mientras la muchacha soltaba un gemido largo y entrecortado.

Kouga sacó los dedos de su interior, y Ayame soltó un suave "no" como protesta, sus dedos varoniles recorrió los pliegues hinchados del sexo de la joven, haciéndola suspirar.

—¿Quieres que siga? —le preguntó de manera perversa.

Ella asintió, incapaz de articular palabra, la garganta se le había secado de repente.

Kouga sonrió y deslizó su húmeda lengua por los pliegues que antes había acariciado con sus dedos. La muchacha se tensó debido a la sorpresa y se obligó a abrir los ojos, la visión de la cabeza de Kouga hundida entre sus piernas y las sensaciones que le producían sus labios, su lengua y sus dedos acariciando su intimidad era simplemente magnifica.

Cada roce implacable la excitaba más y más. Cuando llegó al límite, un grito agudo escapó de su garganta, su espalda se arqueó y sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Kouga mientras un potente clímax estallaba en su interior. Cuando los espasmos se convirtieron en leves temblores, Ayame se desplomó sobre el escritorio, sin aliento y completamente satisfecha.

El joven le dio unos leves besos en la parte interior del muslo y la muchacha se obligó a entreabrir sus pesados parpados. Los ojos de él ardían como un par de hogueras y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él se acercó hasta quedar a sólo escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Pronuncia mi nombre —pidió con la voz ronca y áspera.

Ella se humedeció los labios y se esforzó por encontrar su voz.

—Kouga —susurró.

Él gruñó en conformidad y deslizó una de sus manos por abajo del redondo trasero de la muchacha para acercarla a la dura prominencia de su erección. La sensación de tenerlo presionado contra ella de una forma tan íntima dejó a Ayame sin habla. Él soltó un leve gemido antes de bajar su boca lentamente hacia la de ella.

Ayame separó los labios y recibió gustosa la lengua exigente de Kouga, deslizando sus dedos por la cabellera oscura del joven. Él flexionó sus caderas y apretó todavía más su erección contra ella.

—Creo que deberíamos parar aquí antes de que pierda el control —dijo con una voz ronca y peligrosamente baja.

* * *

Kouga había insistido en dejarla en su casa, y Ayame no había puesto demasiados reparos en aceptar la invitación, haría lo que fuera por estar un poco más de tiempo a solas con él.

—Bueno, yo vivo aquí —susurró decepcionada, el camino a casa se le hizo increíblemente corto.

—Es un lindo edificio —reflexionó.

—Buenas noches —se despidió bajándose del auto.

—Oye… ¿no tienes una **pluma** a mano? —preguntó antes de que saliera.

Ayame rebuscó en su bolso y se la entregó. Sin pedir permiso Kouga le agarró del brazo y escribió algo en su mano.

—Es la dirección de mi casa. Ve a verme mañana si tienes tiempo libre, aún hay cosas de la que tenemos que hablar.

Ayame asintió, estaba feliz y satisfecha, esperando con impaciencia que la mañana llegara pronto para verlo de nuevo…

 **Fin**


End file.
